


Practice Makes Perfect

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeeTeuk is working too hard and too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writer's note: My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

"Smoke."

LeeTeuk started, twisting to stare at ShinDong, who hadn't even paused in his way past. "What?"

ShinDong stopped and turned around. "Your fire needs smoke."

LeeTeuk turned back to look at his fire, and sighed. "Yes. Smoke. I knew I was missing something."

"Why are you trying to make a fire illusion?" ShinDong asked, coming closer.

"Practice. I've been trying increasingly harder things, but I think I've gone too far." He folded his arms and scowled at the fire; suddenly, it was just gone. Then he reached up and rubbed his forehead as a headache bloomed between his eyes. "And maybe too long."

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Do you want help back inside?"

LeeTeuk smiled up at him, wincing at the bright sunlight coming over ShinDong's shoulders. "Yes. Thank you."

The headache only got worse as they walked through the garden (maybe he shouldn't have chosen a spot so far from the school), and he leaned more of his weight on the larger boy. He knew when they entered the school, because the light dimmed wonderfully, and that helped ease the headache, but it wouldn't go away until he'd slept.

"Can I get you anything?"

Wait… when had they stopped walking? And he wasn't even on his feet any more…. He opened his mouth to answer, and sleep snuck up on him and sucked him under.


End file.
